


Safe Again: Korrasami Week Of 2015

by Berrymutt



Series: Korrasami Week Of 2015! [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kinda Fluffy, Not as fluffy as the rest, but meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrymutt/pseuds/Berrymutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami Week Of 2015: Day 6 out of 7. Prompt is 'Safe Again'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Again: Korrasami Week Of 2015

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little writing I did for day 6 of Korrasami Week!
> 
> Day 6: Safe Again.

Asami panted as she raced down the street, her tall boots clunking against the cement ground. Sweat collected between her eyebrows and down the sides of her face as she sprinted down to the crime scene. She was in so much of a hurry that she had forgotten all about her car that was parked neatly near the main Future Industries tower waiting for its creator to return and drive it. 

Her sides heaved as she came to the cornet of the street the road ending with large cracks and pieces missing from the explosion that had happened. The last thing Asami remembered before the explosion was that Korra had gone to this building with Lin and Mako and the police force to try and lure out the bandits that were in it. Looking around at the surroundings, it wasn’t hard to figure out that their plan had failed. 

Asami looked around at the rubble to see that people were already emerging from the broken building carrying others. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of one of the metalbenders carrying out the lifeless body of Lin or Mako or worse, Korra. Her eyes were wet with unreleased tears. She stopped herself before she completely lost it. No, she would not cry here, Korra was fine and was getting out of that building right this very minute. 

The pale women stood there with her eyes glued to the opening of the crumbled building. People passed around her muttering under their breaths but Asami didn’t take notice of what they were saying. Seconds turned into Minutes as the wife of the Avatar stood there unmoving while clutching her arm with her other hand. Asami grew even more worried as the minutes passed and her mind geared nerve-wracking thoughts into her brain. 

It seemed like forever until the rubble rolled out three figures with two of them carrying the one in the middle as their arms linked around that person’s shoulders. Asami sighed in relief as she made out the clothing that Korra and Mako wore with Lin scrunched up in between them. Asami raced towards them along with other metalbenders as they saw the Avatar carrying their chief out with officer Mako. 

The taller women flung her arms around her wife hugging her tightly letting a dusty sob out. Korra smiled weakly and wrapped her free arm around Asami’s middle while kissing the side of her face. Asami hugged Korra even tighter feeling the kiss on the side of her face. “What happened?” Asami whispered into Korra’s ear while running the pads of her fingers over Korra’s dust covered face and through her longer hair which was kept up in a messy braid. 

“Bastards tricked us…got away…bombed the building” The dark skinned women huffed out as she tried not to loose her breath. Asami frowned at what Korra had said and wrapped a protective arm around her as they walked to one of the medic Satomobiles that had just arrived full of waterbenders. Mako had pulled Lin away from the marrived couple and into the arms of other members of the police force when Asami and Korra sat down on the back of a medic Satomobile. The shorter women tried to speak again but was calmly shooshed by her taller wife. 

“Don’t try to talk, just try and relax. Take deep breaths Korra.” Asami cooed into the ear of her wife who nodded to her and closed her eyes while leaning into Asami. The taller women rubbed small yet gentle circles into Korra’s lower back as her darker skinned wife purred at the sudden contact. Moments later one of the metalbenders from the police force came by to drop a bottle of water to Korra in which Asami took and nodded respectfully to the metalbender. “Here sweetie” Asami said lowly into Korra’s ear as she open up the water bottle with a loud crack from the cap seal. 

Korra’s attention was caught when she saw the opened bottle at the corner of her eye. Korra took the water bottle swiftly and practically shoved it down her throat. Large gulping noises broke the silence between the two of them as Korra went to town on the water. It didn’t concern Asami about how fast Korra was drinking until her wife suddenly choked on The water and shuddered. Asami patted her back gently pushing her face into the side of Korra’s head. “Drink it slowly” Asami said as she worried about her love. Korra gasped for air as her lips came away from the bottle with a pop. The Avatar smiled at Asami who was staring at her face and started to chuckle. 

“You’re save now my love.” Asami sang in a sing song voice as she ran her long fingers through Korra’s dark brown hair. Korra leaned into her one and only wife as they both settle down after what had happened. They whispered softly to eachother before talking to the other people who were around them. Whoever did this to Korra was going to pay, and Asami was going to make sure they did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are curious about contacting me in any way there are links below to help you with that. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic of mine, it really means alot to me. Have A nice day everyone!
> 
> Tumblr: berrymuttbb.tumblr.com  
> DeviantArt: berrymutt.deviantart.com


End file.
